sunshine alley
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: Armin is pretty sure that this is the second happiest day of his life. Or maybe it's tied with his first happiest day. [written for an Eren/Armin wedding night prompt]


Armin is pretty sure that this is the second happiest day of his life. Or maybe it's tied with his first happiest day; the day humanity had finally wiped out the last Titan. He smiles to himself. That was 11 years ago and it feels both like it was just yesterday and that it's been forever since then. It was hard for everyone to adjust to life without constant terror at first, but now, here they are. They've made it through the darkness and now there's nothing but light on the other side.

Armin takes a deep, satisfied breath; the air is warm, moist, and thick with salt. The sun is high in the sky, shimmering over the deep blue water ahead of him. He and Eren are finally, finally getting to see the ocean they've always wished to see. He's wearing soft khaki trousers, pant legs rolled up below his knee; a short-sleeved, white button-down shirt; and red suspenders. Armin digs his bare toes in the sand of the beach he's on, pushing stray strands of golden hair away from his face. The humid breeze dislodged some of his hair from the short ponytail he swept it up in earlier.

The descriptions in his books couldn't prepare him for the salty air that clings to every inch of skin he has exposed, the chilliness of the water as it laps against the shore, or the slimy slipperiness of the seaweed that gets tangled around his ankles. It's so beautiful here, even more so than he originally imagined.

He looks down at the slim, glittering gold band on the ring finger of his left hand. Armin's managed to slip away briefly from the hustle and bustle of his friends -_ family_ - around him. Everyone - Sasha, Connie, Jean, Historia, and even Mikasa - made a huge fuss when Eren revealed that he had proposed to Armin. Armin himself hadn't thought it was a big deal; it only seemed natural at this point. He and Eren have been together longer, much longer, than they've ever been apart. The blonde certainly wouldn't have it any other way.

"There he is! Hey, Armin!"

He turns towards the sound of his name. Eren's running towards him now, kicking up a little sand with every step. It's like he was able to conjure up the other man just by thinking of him. Eren grabs his hand when he's close enough, twining their fingers together and pulling him close for a quick peck on the lips. It still makes him blush when Eren is affectionate in public, but he revels in it anyway.

"Come on, we have to cut the cake before Sasha drools all over it," Eren says with a grin. His eyes, still that vibrant, irrepressible green, betray nothing but happiness and adoration; Armin could stare up at them forever, drown in them, and wouldn't ask for anything else. Still, the threat of Sasha eating his wedding cake before he's even seen it (Historia had placed herself in charge of it and Armin didn't protest it; he was a disaster in the kitchen on the best of days) isn't an idle one, so he pulls away from Eren's embrace.

"Okay," he says, and he can't help the smile on his face. "Lead the way."

As happy as he is to see everyone, all the same Armin is glad when everyone leaves, going back to their own homes for the night. After closing the door, he stretches, letting out a little hum of contentedness. Strong arms encircle his waist familiarly and he leans back, letting his weight fall against Eren. Armin never managed to catch up to Eren in the way of height, even though they've both grown and filled out over the years. He doesn't mind.

"Hey," Armin says.

Eren presses a kiss to the patch of skin below his earlobe that makes Armin shiver. "Hey yourself." Then, Eren withdraws. "I've got a present for you."

"Really?" Armin says, spinning around to face Eren with a small frown. "But I didn't get you anything…"

Eren laughs at him then, his entire face lighting up. "Are you kidding me? You said yes to me. We're married." He holds up his hand to show off his matching band, as if Armin had forgotten between this morning and now. "You don't ever have to give me anything else."

_Oh, Eren._ Armin can't help himself; he throws his arms around Eren's neck and presses their lips together messily, slipping his tongue in easily when Eren lets him. He's so unbelievably, incredibly happy to be with Eren. It's a dream come true; a dream Armin didn't know he had, but it's come true all the same.

They stay like that for a long moment, his arms around Eren's neck, Eren's hands resting against his ass, tongues sliding against each other's wetly. It's not long before Armin feels his cock stiffening, pressing against the confines of his pants and Eren's belly.

"Mmm." Eren makes a low noise in his throat and nips at Armin's lower lip, then breaks away, face flushed and red. "Present first."

"Right," Armin says. He'd almost forgotten.

Eren reaches into his pocket then, pulling out a short silken black scarf. Armin turns around when asked to, though he's a bit unsure at first. He feels Eren's fingers comb through his hair, tugging away his hair tie. The scarf comes over his eyes next and everything is dark. Even with his eyes wide open, he can't see anything.

"I can't see," Armin says. To which Eren replies, his amusement evident in his voice, "Duh, that's the point. It's a surprise."

Eren grabs his hand and Armin lets himself be led through their home. It's only one story, close enough to the ocean that the beach is visible from their bedroom, but far enough inland to be safe. He loves it here and can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. Armin's belly is flopping with excitement as he contemplates what Eren could've gotten him. Honestly, the man is so spontaneous and unpredictable, it really could be anything. Abruptly, Eren lets go of his hand and Armin stops walking, confused.

"Eren? Ah!" Armin lets out an indignant yelp as his feet come out from under him, one of Eren's arms at his lower back, the other under his knees. "What are you…?" He reaches up to his blindfold, about to take it off, but his husband's voice in his ear stops him.

"Not yet."

The tone of Eren's voice gives him a little thrill that makes his cock twitch with interest again. He complies, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck again by feel. Eren walks easily with him in his arms, as though the blonde weighs nothing. Eren drops him onto something soft and familiar feeling; he realizes that he's been led to their bedroom.

"Okay, now you can take it off."

Armin reaches behind his head and undoes the knot of the scarf around his eyes, blinking to adjust his room is dimly lit, thin, tall white candles taking the place of the oil lamps that normally sit on each side of the bed. There are rose petals scattered around him on the bed, on the floor, even in a trail leading from the door to the bed. On the nightstand on his side of the bed is a box, coated in crinkly silver foil, with Meeresbrise Chocolaterie written across it in fancy red calligraphy.

"Eren…" He looks up at the man, astonished. "I don't know what to say…"

Eren crawls onto the bed then, and Armin leans back, spreading his legs so that Eren can come between them. Only inches apart, Eren's breath ghosts over Armin's lips. "You don't have to, Armin."

Desire for him is written all over Eren's face. Right now, he knows there's nothing else in the world Eren would rather be focused on. Even after all of this time, Eren makes him feel hot inside, wanted, adored absolutely. Eren initiates the kiss this time and Armin opens up for it eagerly, letting Eren push him back against the soft pillows of their bed.

Pressed flush together from mouth to crotch, Armin feels like he's drowning in Eren. He manages to pull away for a quick breath before Eren's dragging him back in, sucking on his tongue. He can feel Eren's stiff dick pushing hotly against his own and he rocks up against the brunette, pulling a gasp from him.

Eren breaks away and looks down at Armin, eyes dark and hazy with lust. "You're so damned hot," he says, and Armin doesn't get a chance to say anything in return, because in the next instant, Eren's fingers are tangling into his hair, pushing his head back to expose his throat. His words fizzle out into a low moan as Eren drags his lips over his throat, soft and warm. Eren's tongue dips into the hollow of Armin's throat, right between the collar of his shirt, sending a jolt of pleasure straight through him.

Armin's fingers clutch at Eren's shoulders as he nips and licks his neck mercilessly, sucking up deep red hickeys that the blonde knows will be more than visible tomorrow. Eren knows it's one of his weaknesses, one of the things that makes his cock ache and throb with need. That's okay; Armin knows his weaknesses too.

"Mmm, Eren," He murmurs and arches up, shamelessly rolling his hips against Eren's belly. He feels Eren shudder on top of him, mutter a curse against his neck.

Eren pulls away from Armin and sits back on his haunches, his hands coming to his shoulders to push his suspenders down. Armin helps and the flimsy straps easily fall away. Eren makes quick work of the buttons on Armin's shirt and the blonde shrugs out of that too, leaning up to steal a kiss in the process. He tugs at Eren's shirt and Eren pulls it off and over his head, throwing it somewhere out of sight. They both shimmy out of their pants, and this time Eren lies down first.

"Come here," he says. Armin obeys, doesn't really think he could do otherwise. He straddles Eren's lap, splaying his palms against his chest.

Eren's skin is tanned and smooth and Armin never gets enough of touching it, tracing the outlines of his muscles. Eren's always been strong, and has always used his strength to protect Armin; the blonde can't help but admire him, be enthralled by all of the power hidden inside of him. What scars exist on his skin are faint, but Armin knows where all of them are and where each came from.

Like this, Armin's naked cock is pressed Eren's and it's electric, little zaps of pleasure pooling in his groin every time Eren's dick twitches against his. Armin grinds down experimentally and -_ oh._ Eren's moan makes him want so much more. He does it again, and again, until both of them are rock hard and slick with pre-come. It feels so good, Armin nearly whines when Eren's hands come to his hips and still them.

He squirms against Eren's grip anyway and Eren sucks in a breath. "Armin, fuck, I wanna be inside of you. Now."

"Yes," Armin hisses, looking down at Eren through half-lidded eyes.

Eren reaches over to a nearby nightstand for oil. Armin takes the vial from him as soon as it's in reach. "Let me."

Armin sits up on his knees, hovering over Eren, and pops the cap of the oil bottle. He smears some of the oil on his fingers, then recaps the bottle and sets it aside. Knowing that Eren is watching, Armin decides to make a show of opening himself up for him. He trails slick fingers over his balls and to his hole. He circles the opening, teasing himself with just the barest of touches.

Eren's completely focused on him, one hand squeezing the base of his cock, the other on Armin's thigh. Armin plunges the first finger in and looks into Eren's eyes as he does it, watching the brunette's eyes flicker all over his body, drinking in the sight of him. Armin slips a second and third finger in, plunging them as deep as he can get them. God, he's so fucking turned on that he's _shaking._

Exhaling shakily, Armin pulls his fingers out of himself and smooths the last of the oil over Eren's dick. Eren groans, taking Armin by the hips again, positioning the blonde above him. In one smooth move, Armin slides down onto Eren's cock until he's taken it all the way inside of him.

"Ah, Eren," Armin moans, bracing himself on Eren's forearms. He's so full, Eren fits inside of him so perfectly, stretching him wide, just shy enough of his limit to drive him wild. Part of him doesn't want to move, just wants to savor the heat and the closeness of Eren being near him.

Armin's impatient side wins out though, when Eren rolls his hips up, hitting a sweet spot that makes him cry out. He grinds down, matching the pace Eren sets, his cock bobbing between them with every thrust. He takes his cock in one hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit. His hand falls into rhythm with his hips and he's so, so close.

"God, Armin, you feel so good," Eren says, trying with every snap of his hips to get deeper inside of him. Head thrown back, lips parted, blushing red all the way down his chest, Eren looks blissful, enraptured.

It's that expression that puts Armin over the edge. He moans Eren's name and rocks desperately on him, painting his hand and Eren's chest a sticky white as he comes. He feels, more than hears, Eren's climax, the brunette's dick pulsing inside of him and sending small tremors of pleasure through his body. He feels like jelly as he rolls over to Eren's side.

Eren turns his head to the side, catching Armin's gaze. "Wow." He's got a stupid grin on his face and there is a rose petal sticking his cheek. "You were amazing."

The brazen compliment makes Armin blush despite himself. "So were you."

"Yeah, but you were better." Eren reaches out and pulls Armin close.

Armin buries his face in the crook of Eren's neck and nuzzles the skin there. "Mmm. I'll accept that."


End file.
